nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brother's Little Helper/Credits
Created By Matt Groening Developed By James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Co-Executive Producers George Meyer Greg Street Ian Maxtone-Graham Harter Ryan Al Jean Patrick Hudson Supervising Producers Dan Greaney Kevin Holme Ron Hauge Jerome K. Jones Donick Cary Producers Brian Scully Ian M. Fischer Julie Thacker Lance Hoke Co-Producers Tom Martin Mike Reiss Carolyn Omine Dave Pottinger Larry Doyle Wallace H. Wachi Jr. Matt Selman Ian M. Fischer Consulting Producers Jace Richdale David Lewis Frank Mula David Rippy David M. Stern Luis Escobar Tom Gammill & Max Pross George Meyer David Mirkin Chris Rippy Consultant John Swartzwelder Supervising Director Jim Reardon Produced by Larina Jean Adamson Dave Pottinger Richard Raynis Bonita Pietila Tony A. Goodman Denise Sirkot Bruce C. Shelley Richard Sakai Written by George Meyer Ian M. Fischer Sergio Pablos Directed by Mark Kirkland Dave Pottinger Executive Producer David Rippy Mike Scully James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Mark McGwire Marcia Wallace Also Starring Michael Bell Don Fullilove Marcia Mitzman Gaven Pamela Hayden Bryan A. Hehmann Tress MacNeille Maggie Roswell Russi Taylor Karl Wiedergott Animation Producer Michael Wolf Animation Executive Producers Lolee Aries David Pritchard Phil Roman Executive Story Editor Tim Long Associate Producer Dominique Braud Theme by Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Lee Harting Animation Production Manager for Gracie Films Richard K. Chung Post Production Supervisor Alexander Duke Post Production Coordinator Brian J. Kaufman Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Norm MacLeod Music Editing Chris Ledesma Bob Beecher Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Bill Freesh Production Coordinator Felicia Nalivansky Production Mixer Ron Cox Sound Recordists Terry Brown Tracy Bolt Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Brendan Murphy Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Scully Debra Stolpp Assistants to the Producers Jacqueline Atkins • Michael Nobori Drew Albenze • Drew Levin Jeffrey Poliquin • Kim Everett Ellen Barnett-Bendavid Post Production Assistant Jamie Nachenberg Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Ensemble Studios Walt Disney Studios Overseas Production by Rough Draft Chang, Myung Nam Overseas Animation Director Utit Choomuang Assistant Directors Tim Hodge Jen Kamerman Robert Tyler Animation Timing Supervisors Patrick Buchanan • Bryan A. Hehmann Animation Timers Scott Alberts • David Bastian Carlton Batten • David A. Cherry Richard Gasparian • Milton Gray James O'Brien • Chea O'Neill Lindsey Pollard • Christian Roman Paul W. Warzecha Storyboard Supervisors Ed Gombert Vance Hampton Christian Roman Storyboard Scott Alberts • Brad Ableson Mark Andrews • Barry Caldwell Brenda Chapman • Timothy A. Deen Graeme Devine • Andrew P. Foster Richard Geldreich • Francis Glebas Chris Hockenberry • Gene Kohler Jr. Juan R. Martinez • Rob Oliver John Rice • Chuck Sheetz Kevin White • Glen Wuthrich Storyboard Consultant Mike B. Anderson Background Design Supervisors Geo Brawn IV Bart Tiongson Kenneth Wilder Lance Wilder Background Design Chris Bolden Brad J. Crow • Lynell Forestall Trevor Johnson • Mike Kurinsky Mike Lachance • Don Moore Charles Ragins • Christophe Vacher Scott Winsett • Rob Walden Sean Wolff • Jason D. Warnesky Background Cleanup Bill Berg Tria Ellison Renee Holt-Bird Alex Quintana Michael D. McCart Character Design Supervisors Kevin McMullan & Stephen Rippy Tia W. Kratter Joseph Wack Character Design Sandy Petersen • Ian M. Fischer David J. Bettner • Paul D. Bettner Jean Gillmore • David Leary Eric S. Keyes • Kevin M. Newman Scott Alberts • Marek Buchwald Mike Gabriel • Eric Goldberg Michael Giaimo • Mitchell Walker Matt Groening • Sam Simon Prop Design Andy Cotnam Ken Harsha Frank Marino Jefferson R. Weekley Kevin N. Moore Character Layout Artists Edwin Aguilar • Anthony Bell John Berado • Oscar Cervantes Fred Craig • Peter J. DeLuca Rick Farmiloe • Matt Faughnan Frederick J. Gardner III • Lucas Gray Cathy Jones • David P. Kubalak Ben Lane • Duncan McKissick Anna Maltese • John Narcomey James O'Brien • Rob Oliver Jennifer Stillwell • Charlotte L. Stout Josh Taback Background Layout Supervisor John M. Berman Angelo Laudon Lynna Blankenship Jeffrey A. Myers Background Layout Artists Jake Dotson Dwayne Gravitt Roy Rabey Retake Director Carlton Batten Assistant Retake Director Stephen A. Reis Animation Checkers Sam Im William Bemiller Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer-Riggs Color Design Lead Syd Kato Grant Lee Color Design Chris Hacker Ink & Paint Supervisor Libby Reed Painter Shigeko Doyle Animation Camera Reid Kramer Eric Loudon Lip Sync Kent Holaday Animators Glen Keane • Mark Henn Andreas Deja • Russ Edmonds Ruben A. Aquino • Nik Ranieri Ed Gombert • Anthony DeRosa Kathy Zielinski • Duncan Marjoribanks Track Reader Glenwood Editorial Animation Associate Producer Laurie Biernacki Animation Production Manager Martin Alvarez Animation Production Supervisor Elizabeth Hernandez Animation Production Associates Tria Ellison Darrell Kennedy Animation Production Accountant Sandra Contreras Animation Production Assistant Herman G. Lopez Animation Post Production Supervisor Rick Polizzi Animation Post Production Coordinator Dean Bauer Animation Post Production Assistant Michael Mahan Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Negative Cutter D & A Film Cutting Tim Heyen Telecine 4MC, Larry Field The persons in this film are fictitous. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #AABF22 COPYRIGHT ©1999 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters™, Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks GRACIE FILMS IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th CENTURY FOX TELEVISION A NEWS CORPORATION COMPANY Category:Season 11 credits Category:Credits